The overall goal of the Evaluation Core (EC) is to design and conduct a comprehensive evaluation for monitoring the achievements of short, medium and long-term goals of the PRCTRC. EC will have three major objectives: (1) support strategic planning and organizational management, (2) monitor and track the progress of PRCTRC activities, and (3) assess the effectiveness of PRCTRC cores and the extent of the achievements of PRCTRC goals.